


Lab Partners

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Red Beauty one-shot based on the following tumblr prompt:</p><p>“I spilled hydrochloric acid on you so you really need to use the emergency shower and omg, if I knew you looked that good shirtless and wet I would have spilled it on you much earlier in the semester” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little heads up, I have no idea how chemistry works. Yes, I took the class. Yes, I passed the class. Do I understand it? No. So, if anything is grossly inaccurate, feel free to tell me, but I'm just warning any of you science nerds out there.

“Are you paying attention, Miss Lucas?” Professor Mills asks, raising one eyebrow. Ruby, who absolutely had _not_ been paying attention, but rather was texting her friend Emma, nodded.

“Oh, of course, Professor,” Ruby says, nodding. Emma giggles, watching from across the room. Professor Mills turns to give a playful glare- Emma was the teacher’s assistant for this course, and everyone suspected about Emma’s _extracurricular activities_ going on with the teacher.

“Ruby,” Belle, her lab partner, groans. “This is an important lab! It’s worth a quarter of our grade!” Ruby rolls her eyes. Belle is cute, but a little bit of a goody two shoes, and _crazy_ about her grade point average.

“It’s fine. Now, let’s get down to business!” Ruby says confidently, picking up random beakers, swilling them around.

“No, Ruby, put that down!” Belle squeaks.

“It’s _fine_ , Belle,” Ruby reassures her, but she puts the vial down before grabbing another.

“Ruby, _no_ , that’s-” Belle protests, reaching to grab the vial. At the same time, Ruby pulls it away. In the struggle, the vial goes flying dousing Belle’s top. “ _Acid_ ,” she groans, pulling at her shirt. “Ow, ow, ow,” she mumbles.

“Professor!” Ruby shrieks.

“Damnit, Lucas,” Professor Mills growls. “French, get under the shower. Get the contaminated clothes off. Lucas, is it on you?” Belle whimpers, scampering to the emergency shower in the corner of the room, kicking off her boots. Ruby looks down at her wrists as they begin to sting.

“On my arms, a bit,” Ruby says, biting her lip.

“Run them under the water. Everyone else, stay at your stations. Uh, actually, clean up and get out. No, nevermind. Just get out. Ms. Swan will clean up while I neutralize this,” Professor Mills says frantically, searching through her cabinet.

“Sorry, Belle,” Ruby mutters as she runs the sink, sticking her arms underneath the cool, running water. She doesn’t dare look at Belle, but she sees the discarded clothing in a pile on the ground, and it seems to be smoking.

“You should have been paying attention,” Belle scolds. Ruby bites her lip, daring to turn her head. Belle is standing, head dipped back to let the water run through her hair, back to Ruby. Her shoulders are red from the acid, and Ruby feels incredibly guilty. She burns with shame and embarrassment, especially when Belle turns and catches Ruby looking.

“You’re right,” Ruby agrees, clearing her throat. She closes her eyes, running her hands under the water, trying to ignore the urge to get into the shower with Belle. To run her hands along Belle’s sides, slick with the water. She wants to unhook Belle’s bra, unzip her jeans. Ruby bites the inside of her cheeks to get rid of the images.

“I usually am,” Belle agrees playfully. They rinse in silence for a minute.

“How long do I have to do this,” Ruby whines. She’s already restless and bored, and she can’t see, but she can hear Professor Mills and Emma snipping at each other.

“Fifteen minutes,” Belle says lightly. Ruby groans.

“Should’ve paid attention, Rubes,” Emma teases from behind her. Ruby growls.

“Maybe _someone_ shouldn’t have been texting me, begging for _dating_ advice,” Ruby snarls.

“Hey,” Emma whines. Ruby imagines her blushing, glancing pointedly at Regina. Emma had indeed been whining to Emma, trying to figure out if her relationship with Regina was purely sexual, or if she should ask for a date. Of course, she probably didn’t want Ruby broadcasting it, but Ruby didn’t like to be teased.

“Ms. Swan, I’d appreciate it if you finish clearing up the lab supplies. Then, I’ll need help with cleaning this up. It has to neutralize first,” Professor Mills says lightly. Ruby and Belle stand in silence while Emma and Ms. Mills keep cleaning. The clinking of glass vials, the running water, and sarcastic comments between the two women is the only sound in the room.

“Alright, we should be good now, Ruby,” Belle finally says, turning off the water. “The same can’t be said for my sweater,” she moans, picking it up. There were dark patches surrounding holes where the acid had burned clean through. Ruby winces apologetically.

“I’m so sorry Belle,” she says again. “Here, take my sweatshirt.” Ruby strips off her red sweatshirt, and tosses it to Belle.

“Uh, thanks,” Belle says with a smile. Ruby watches, holding her breath as Belle takes her time untangling the sweatshirt. Her hair, her beautiful curls, are sopping wet, clinging to her head, slicked back. Her face has been rinsed free of makeup, but she still looks perfect, like an idol carved from stone. A single drop of water rolls down her chest, still bright red from the chemicals, and Ruby traces it, watching it disappear between her breasts. Ruby whimpers, and Belle smirks before pulling on the sweatshirt.

“You should put a salve on that. Maybe go see the clinic,” Professor Mills suggests. Belle nods, flipping her wet hair around. The flecks of water hit Ruby, and Belle smiles, teasingly.

“Ruby can walk me over there. We can make sure her arms are okay, too,” Belle says with a smile.

“Ms. Lucas, I expect you to _listen_ next time. This could have been very dangerous. I know an introductory chemistry lab is _boring_ , but if you plan on graduating from college, you need to gain a better respect for what goes on in my classroom,” Professor Mills lectures. Ruby hangs her head, her cheeks flushing deeper.

“Yes, Professor,” she mumbles. Professor Mills smiles slightly, putting a steadying hand on each girl’s shoulder. She gives a reassuring squeeze before stepping away.

“You two take care of yourselves. Come along Ms. Swan. We have some _things_ to get done with before office hours,” Professor Mills says, smiling suggestively. Emma grins, jumping up eagerly.

“Yeah, of course, Regina,” Emma says, her voice embarrassingly high and eager. “Bye guys.” Ruby snickers, wondering what those _things_ are. Belle grabs her hand, pulling her along to pick up their bags before they exit the classroom.

“So, we going to the clinic?” Belle asks, still holding Ruby’s hand. The wind had a wintry chill, though it was barely November.

“We probably should. But you might want to get a better coat, or something,” Ruby shrugs, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. She is still seeing the delightful image of Belle’s bare chest, covered only by the light blue bra. She imagines how she would have lunged forward, hooking her fingers in the loops of Belle’s jeans, the stream of water hitting them both. She imagines tracing that drop of water as it travelled between Belle’s breasts not with her eyes but with her tongue.

“Ruby!” Belle shouts, laughing. “Where’d you go, just now?” Ruby blushes.

“Nowhere,” she mumbles.

“If I knew you were going to react like this to seeing me shirtless and wet, I would’ve spilled hydrochloric acid on me _much_ earlier in the semester,” Belle says lowly, her voice a seductive purr. Ruby whimpers, but Belle just laughs, kissing Ruby boldly before pulling her along by the hand, towards the university clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I love to get prompts, and reviews, so send em on in!


End file.
